Azoospermia is a medical condition where there is no measureable level of sperm within the semen for a male. Azoospermia can manifest in three major types: pre-testicular azoospermia, testicular azoospermia, and post-testicular azoospermia. Pre-testicular azoospermia can be characterized inadequate stimulation of otherwise normal testicles and genital tract. Typically, follicle-stimulating hormone (FSH) levels are low with inadequate stimulation of the testes to produce sperm. Testicular azoospermia is a specific case where the testes are abnormal, atrophic, or absent, and the production of sperm is severely disturbed to absent. FSH levels are elevated due to diminished feedback responses to inhibit FSH. Post-testicular azoospermia is a specific condition where sperm is produced but not ejaculated. The post-testicular azoospermia condition is usually caused by a physical obstruction, most commonly a vasectomy.
The present invention is a method for treating azoospermia where a medicinal mixture including glycyrrhiza glabra, an extract of licorice root, is administered to a male patient. Through administration a medicinal mixture, the present invention restores the sperm count in semen or enhances the success chance of sperm retrieval over an administration period.